


Run // BMC x DEH AU

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Middle School AU, Other, TW since Rich’s father is mentioned, just in case that like is something someone doesn’t like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: This is just like all based on some book I read in second grade lol—
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Seize the Day

**Author's Note:**

> RICH WEARS GLASSES BEFORE HE BECAME COOL IN MY HEADCANON—

June 15th.

Christine always loved that day. The summer before freshman year. The warm sun, the clear blue sky, the laughter she got to hear that day, and the other kids she had gotten to meet. 

It started when Christine was sitting alone in her room, laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, and had her headphones in as she blasted the soundtrack to Wicked, which she always chose by default when she couldn't decide.

Her dads weren't home at home in the moment, had to go to work. It was fine, Christine was always okay by herself. 

However, the girl was a bit upset. 

Christine was thinking about one of her absolute best friends, Brooke Lohst, and how she seemed to be drifting a part from her and her other best friend, Rich Goranski. Brooke had started hanging out with the most popular girl in their grade, Chloe Valentine.

Naturally, Brooke seemed to enjoy Chloe's company more than Christine and Rich's . It made Christine feel... bad thinking about it. Like a punch in the gut. She wanted the old Brooke back. Not to mention it was obvious Rich's dad was being neglectful again. Last time they saw each other, Rich looked like he hadn't showered in a while.

Sitting up, the girl sighed as she hugged onto her knees. She wished she could just forget all of her problems, even just for one day. She looked over to her side and picked up her phone, pausing her music as she now eyed the posters in her room. 

Her eyes fell onto a baby pink colored one, sparkly, a gift from her aunt for a birthday. In dark purple writing, it read 'Seize the Day!'

Huh.

Coincidence. 

'Why not?' Christine thought to herself, starting to grin as she got an idea. It was like a surge of energy just flew through her and charged her up. Jumping out of bed, she dashed to her closet and pulled out her favorite shoes, her white sneakers with paint splatters all over them.

She carefully ran right downstairs and frantically grabbed her house keys before dashing out the door, almost forgetting to lock the door. 

As she put the keys in her pocket, she started to skip down the sidewalk before full on running all the way to Rich’s house, wanting to get him in on her day-seizing too.

Knocking on the door carefully, soon Rich answered. “Oh, hey Chrithy...” he smiled softly with his usual lisp. 

“Hey Rich! Is your dad home...?” Christine asked as she caught her breath. 

The boy shook his head. “I’m not thure where he ith actually..”

Christine felt her heart sink slightly. She definitely didn’t want Rich to be alone, so she was happy she had come over. “Hey, wanna come with me?” she asked softly, smiling a bit as she grabbed onto the boy’s hand. 

Rich’s face turned pink and he raised an eyebrow a bit confused as he asked. “Uh, yeah, but what are you doing exactly...?” 

“Just going on a run, possibly until my dads come home!” She giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “So are you still in?”

“... thure!” Rich pushed his glasses up slightly to the bridge of his nose and quickly closed the front door.

Christine started running and pulling the slightly taller boy along with her as they ran down the street. It was sure to be a fun day for them.


	2. Shoes

Rich and Christine were laughing and yelling and cheering as they ran around the block and down several other streets. 

Soon, they noticed two kids their age in the middle of the sidewalk, arguing with each other. They stopped to observe.

From what Christine could make out, the taller one was Connor Murphy, the scariest kid in school. He had short, blackish brownish hair, pale skin, a grey shirt and black shorts along with some beat up sneakers.

The second child, Zoe Murphy, had auburn hair just going past her shoulders and slightly tanner skin. Her clothes consisted of a purple flannel, jean shorts, and one converse shoe—

Wait a minute.

Why only one shoe?

Christine looked at Rich with a small smile. “Let’s go talk to them!”

“Are you crazy—?!” Rich whisper-shouted at Christine, a horrified look on his face. “Zoe is fine, but Connor could kill uth!”

“Well, maybe he won’t! Plus we could get more people in on our running!” She giggled quietly. Christine was determined to get everyone to have fun with her today.

Looking at the kids, Rich bit his lip before turning back to Christine and sighing. “Fine...” 

The pair approached Connor and Zoe slowly and Christine tried to get their attention. “Excuse me?”

Connor and Zoe stopped their arguing and looked down at Christine. Zoe raised an eyebrow. “Can we help you...?”

“We jutht, uh...” Rich looked down and tugged on the bottom of his Spider-Man shirt as he mumbled “wanted to try and help with whatever ith bothering you two...?”

Silence.

“Well, Zoe here is taking forever to get ready—“ Connor started to speak.

Zoe glared back at him. “I’M JUST TRYING TO FIND MY SHOE, I’LL BE DONE IN A—“

“Wait—“ Christine put a hand up, shaking her head. There wasn’t any point in fighting over shoes! Well, technically they weren’t fight over shoes, but still. “Why don’t you just... not wear any?”

“... I’m sorry what?” Zoe raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t really need shoes, do you? It’s just a walk if that’s what you guys are doing.” Christine explained. 

Zoe and Connor looked at each other.

“She has a point. Sort of.” Connor mumbled, crossing his arms.

“I guess.” Zoe ran inside, leaving Connor alone with Christine and Rich.

“... a-any planth bethideth (besides) a walk?” Rich asked quietly.

“Not really, just a quick walk and coming right back.” The taller boy shrugged.

Perfect! They could be apart of this! “Then you should join me and Rich!” Christine grinned excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Zoe, who came back with no socks or shoes on, laughed softy. “Join in on what?”

“Day-seizing!”

“The hell is that?” Connor asked.

Rich smiled a bit. “Jutht running around the neighborhood...!”

“I’m down. Nothing else planned anyways.” Zoe gave Christine a high five and Rich gave a small cheer as they all looked at Connor.

“... ugh, fine.”

Christine squealed and started to dart down the sidewalk, almost bumping into Connor. Rich followed yelling “Wait for me!” as Zoe laughed and started trying to catch up. 

Connor just power walked.


	3. Cheers

“Is she, uh, normally this fast ... ?” Zoe asked Rich as the just kind of jogged, trying to keep up with Christine. 

Christine wasn’t too far ahead, but didn’t seem to be slowing down. She was laughing and skipping and just all-around being a little ball of energy like _what the fuck how is she not tired yet—_

“Only sometimes—“ Rich answered as he continued the run, panting slightly. 

Connor continued to just power walk, watching Christine really confused. “How the fuck are you so energized—“

The small girl finally stopped to catch her breath as Connor said that. “I just... think of fun things to do in my head!”

Rich and Zoe came to a stop along with Connor. 

“Things like what?” Zoe raised an eyebrow.

Christine gave a simple shrug after a moment of thought. “Nothing much. Just.. go with your gut!” She laughed. “It could be anything!”

Rich laughed softly. “What’th your gut saying for you to do right now?”

Without hesitation, Christine let out a cheerful yell and started to take off down the street, just exclaiming and being kind of dorky in al honesty.

Connor looked at Zoe and Rich. “I guess we, follow her...?”

Rich gave a hesitant nod before taking a deep breath and following, letting out a loud scream as he caught up with Christine.

The siblings aka Zoe and Connor followed but Zoe just dragged Connor along to make him go faster. 

It took a hot second but soon all of them were running and cheering, even Connor (though for him it was more-so so Zoe wouldn’t drag him or anything again)!   
  
After about another block, Christine stopped in the middle of her tracks, making the other stop their cheering and stuff too. 

On a lawn in front of a small house we’re two boys sitting and talking. One was seeming to do most of the talking, he looked slightly shorter than Connor, _maybe_ the same height. 

His skin was dark-ish (Filipino was just kind of what Christine assumed), and he had brown hair and eyes, along with some black glasses. His outfit consisted of a Minecraft shirt, ripped jeans, and blue sneakers along with some oversized headphones he wasn’t even listening to.

The second boy looked only slightly taller than Rich. He was wearing a yellow shirt with black stripes, which looked kind of like a bumblebee, and some red sneakers. His skin was paler and he had a lighter shade of brown for hair, and some glasses. He seemed to just kind of be listening to the other boy talk, and nothing else. Christine was pretty sure she had a math class with him. 

Rich looked at Christine. “Chrithy are you doing what I think you’re gonna do—?”   
  


“Oh god _please_ no more people..” Connor mumbled but it was too late. Christine had made up her mind and was already heading up to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN A SECOND SO HAVE THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT —


	4. Two New Additions

“Hello!” Christine giggled as she stopped in front of the boys.

One of the boys, the one in the bumblebee looking shirt, looked at Christine and turned red, eyes widening.

The other one with the Minecraft shirt looked at Christine and smiled kind of confused. “Uh, hi? Who are you—“ he was cut off by bumblebee shirt kid lightly slapping his arm and whispering something in his ear, now laughing which make the bumblebee boy smack him again. 

Rich was looking kind of nervous as he walked up with them and stood next to Christine, followed by Zoe and Connor. “Tho, uh, Chrithine wanted to ask you guyth something—“

Christine nodded as she bounced up and down again slightly. “Okay, quick introductions, I’m Christine, those are Zoe Connor and Rich—” She pointed at the three other friends. “And we were wondering if you’d like to join us on some day-seizing!”

“We were—?”

“Connor I will slap you—“ Zoe hissed at the boy.

The two boys looked at each other again before looking back at Christine.

Minecraft shirt kid spoke. “I’m Michael—“ he pointed at his supposed friend. “— that’s Jeremy, and what’s day seizing supposed to even be, exactly..?”

”Jutht kinda.. seizing the day I athume(assume)? Chrithy made up the term—“ Rich spoke up as he cleaned his glasses using his shirt (I sure hope that sentence makes sense—).

”Exactly!” Christine patted Rich on the back, happy to see he was getting the hang of this thing.

Jeremy gave a dorky smile as he looked at Christine and finally spoke. “That sounds fun..” 

Michael stood up and punched a fist in the air. “Heck yeah, an adventure! Lemme just go ask my moms if it’s okay first—“

Both boys got up, Jeremy kind of staying behind as Michael went to go ask his moms about hanging out. The whole time he seemed to just kind of stare awkwardly at Christine.

Anyways Michael’s moms most likely said yes because Michael took off running down the street, Christine now following him instead of being the leader.

It was exciting for her to see someone as excited as her for this! She was then followed by Zoe and Connor, then Jeremy, then Rich as they all started cheering and laughing down the streets (less laughter from Connor, but he was still seemingly happy). 

After a second, they all kind of took a stop for a small break before Zoe mumbled something about needing more girls on this trip. 

Luckily down the street there seemed to be another girl. 

She dark skin and hair, and had on a backpack despite there being no school. In addition, she was wearing a purple dress with Mary Jane shoes and knee high socks, and round glasses. 

“Oh wait that’s the girl from my English class.” Connor noticed as he also looked at the girl. Then he turned to Christine. “I know what you’re probably thinking but do not—“ 

Too late, Connor, Christine was already heading that way—


	5. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hcjekjcjd two chapters in one day !!

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Christine asked the girl as she ran up to her, the rest of the gang following along.   
  
The girl stopped walking and looked at Christine, pushing her glasses up slightly as she put on a smile. “Hello! How may I help you?”

”I’m Christine, and those are my friends!” Christine pointed at the others from across the street, who were following and awkwardly waved at Alana.

”And we were I guess wondering if you wanted to go day-seizing with us?” Michael asked, looking at Christine and getting her nod of approval.

”What is that exactly—?”

”Running around and acting stupid—“ Connor said and Rich nodded. Zoe was too done with this shit to even tell Connor off.

Christine giggled at Connor and looked back at Alana. “So, uh, yeah just having fun! What do you say?

Alana looked down at the ground, the smile wavering slightly. “I’m sorry, but my parents want me to go study. Academics are _really_ important to them. And me—!” She quickly added that last part.

Jeremy and Rich looked like they felt bad for the poor girl. Connor spoke up again and said:

”Why not just... lie to them?”

Alana looked back up at Connor with an absolutely shocked look, a mix between fear at the idea but a hint of excitement. “You want me to... what to my parents?”

“Lie—“ Jeremy said but Michael elbowed him.

”Yeah!” Connor laughed slightly. “I do it all the time— just say that hanging out with us will develop your ‘social skills’ or some bullshit.”

Alana bit her lip and looked back at her house, which was only a few houses down. Christine had never seen someone so nervous.

”I guess it wouldn’t hurt to just.. stretch the truth..” Alana looked back at everyone with a nervous smile. “ _Just this once_!!” She ran over to her house and went in.

Everyone was nervous, but Christine started to regret this; what if Alana got in trouble because of them? What if they didn’t believe the lie, or rather stretched truth as Alana said? What if—

“They said yes!!” Alana ran back out, still holding her backpack as she handed out water bottles to them all. “My mom wanted me to bring snacks and water bottles for hydration and everything!”

Everyone took a pit stop on Alana’s lawn, eating some of the granola bars Alana had brought along with drinking the water.

”Ready?” Michael asked as he got up and stretched.

”You know it!” Jeremy giggled, starting to get slightly more talkative. He shut back up and turned red again as Christine grabbed his hand to drag him along on the run, skipping with him. 

Connor followed behind, less power-walking and more running this time, Zoe spun around every few steps, Rich and Michael took turns yelling out random cheers, and Alana followed along, seemingly just as excited.

The cheering and yelling continued as they went on around the neighboorhood, looking for more friends to make which Connor would probably say “no❤️“ about—


	6. No Name for This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Evan have joined the dumbassery

Once the gang had reached a few blocks down, Jeremy piped up. “If we still need more friends, we could invite my brother ...?”

Connor face palmed as Christine cheered. “The more the merrier!” The girl giggled as she let go of Jeremy’s hand. “Lead the way, señor!”

”Wait really..?”

Alana nodded. “I mean, you’re the one who suggested the brother thing—“

Jeremy took a deep breath before starting to run down the street, the others quickly following him. It wasn’t that hard, since Jeremy wasn’t running as fast.

They arrived at Jeremy’s house and followed the boy to the backyard, where a boy that looked exactly like Jeremy, only with a green Kermit the frog shirt and blue shorts, was sitting on the patio.

The boy was sitting next to a boy with blonde hair and an indigo shirt with khaki pants was with him.

”Jared!” Jeremy called putting as he walked over to the two. “My friends— I think we’re friends— want to know if you want to come with us?”

The boy, Jared, looked at Jeremy with confusion. “Friends? Plural?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and nodded, pointing at Christine and the others.  
  


Evan smiled slightly. “Hey, isn’t that the girl you l—“

”EVAN!” Jeremy screeched. He quickly turned back around to see how startled the others were. Christine just kind of waved awkwardly. 

Jared snorted. “Okay okay, seriously though where are you guys—“

”Day-seizing!” Christine called out before Jared could finish is sentence.

Evan looked down at the ground. “I think you mean seizing the day...?”

”Nope—“ Rich said. 

“It’s a _very_ confusing concept, only those with the _highest_ IQ understand.” Michael added as a joke.

Jared shrugged and got up. “Regardless I’m coming because I’m bored as hell. Evan is coming too because we go together.”

Evan quickly got up and stood next to Jared. “So uh, how do we do this?

”Like this!” Christine ran out of the backyard, cheering excitedly and almost falling exactly three times.

Alana followed, happily skipping and linking arms with Christine once they caught up to each other. Connor went back to power walking, and Zoe ran like a normal person. Rich and Michael just kind of yelled out random shit as Jeremy joined, looking kind of jealous for ‘unknown reasons.’

Jared looked at Evan before dashing off, laughing as Evan followed, smiling but kind of nervous.


	7. Wizard of Oz is Mentioned like Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gossiper joins the squad

Christine and Alana, still with their arms linked, were talking a bunch to each other about a ton of things, mostly just Christine going on a ramble about theatre. Rich was trying to come up with more dumb things to tell.

”Hippopotamus sounds funny...!” Evan suggested to Rich, who nodded in agreement.

Connor shrugged, still going at the same pace. “Can’t relate.”

Zoe started thinking of something else to say. She started to run ahead slightly, blurting out “Um, uh, YA LIKE JAZZ ...!?”

Jeremy started trying to walk closer to Alana and Christine, humming softly. “Hey, is it okay if I maybe join you two...? Michael is kind of talking to Jared right now...”

“Of course!” Christine paused to link arms with the boy.

Jared laughed slightly and smirked. “Look at Jeremy, with _two_ girls~!”

Rich smiled as Zoe linked arms with Alana.

”Zoe what are you—“

”Wizard of Oz time, you buffoon.” Zoe replied to Connor as she, Jeremy, Christine and Alana all started skipping ahead, failing to keep unison and almost falling several times.

Jared linked arms with Michael. Michael then linked arms with Evan, who then hesitantly linked arms with Rich.

” _We can go faster_!” Jared called out as he and the boys started running, also almost falling.

Connor facepalmed. “You guys need serious practice.”

Christine took a deep breath as she got into a position with Jeremy Zoe and Alana. “Ready?”

They nodded and started to skip, making sure to at least try to keep unison; it didn’t last long. They all started giggling again (not Connor though), and got back into position to try.

After a few more blocks of trying repeatedly to get it right, Jeremy kind of paused and pointed out some girl sitting on her porch. 

She had brown skin and dark brown hair with purple highlights. Her outfit was also very brightly colored, like more than Christine’s— a neon green tank top with other neon colors as a design and dark purple shorts, along with some high tops— wait a second.

“Fuck it’s Jenna Rolan.” Connor rolled his eyes.

Jenna was that one girl at school who was always getting gossip on other people; she knew everyone’s secrets and always reported them back to Chloe and Brooke. Jenna was currently just kind of staring at her phone as usual, but kind of looking slightly sad.

”She looks kind of.. lonely.” Jeremy said sort of quietly. He started to kind of walk over there.

Connor shook his head. “Jeremy no do _not_ pull a Christine.”

Jeremy was already there, starting to talk to Jenna. No one could really understand what they were saying. It took a few minutes before Jeremy actually came back with her.

“Hey.” Jenna said to everyone.

”Hi!!” Christine smiled, honestly really happy Jeremy got someone on the squad. “So, uh, wanna join us..?”

”On the day-seizing like Jeremy said?” Jenna raised an eyebrow, acting kind of weirded out before starting to smile. “Beats hanging out with my ‘friends.’”

”HELL YEAH!” This time Rich was leading the squad, running ahead with Evan trying to catch up.

Michael grabbed onto Connor’s arm and started pulling him along, stopping because Connor gave him a death glare.

Zoe and Alana were kind of doing their own thing, taking turns thinking of random cheers to say, Christine following behind as Jenna and Jeremy did too. 

Jared and Evan just kinda tried to keep Connor from murdering Michael—


End file.
